90210fandomcom-20200215-history
Shay
Shay is a recurring character on BH90210, portrayed by La La Anthony. Character Shay is an outgoing successful singer, wife and mom that is able to juggle it all thanks to her husband Brian. Though Shay does have a nice and friendly side, she can overstep when trying to do what she thinks is the right thing. Story She is first seen face timing with Brian and telling him not to worry. To instead focus on himself the weekend of the 30th anniversary of the Beverly Hills, 90210 series premiere because it’s his time to shine. Two days earlier, she is being interviewed and the reporter mentions how she has five platinum records and nine Grammys. She is asked how she manages to do it all. To which she replies that she wouldn’t be able to do ant of it without her husband Brian. She calls him his rock and the best dad on the planet. The Reunion Shay gets into a fight with Brian when he comes back after his audition. She admits to not seeing anything wrong with promising the producers of Brian's potential movie a song, if they hired him. After he leaves, she tries to continue teaching her back up dancers the choreography, but her mind appears to be elsewhere. Later, she admits to "stalking" Brian in order to apologize for how she handled things, and promises to do better. The Pitch After being brushed off by Zach when he first meets him, she tells Brian that she feels like there is something off about that boy. Shen then asks Brian what he really knows about him. She seems to come around and changer her mind about Zach, when he takes the blame for her son Bryce getting out of the house. However, she eventually comes clean about the incident to Brian. She tells him that it was really her fault when Brian mentions to her that she will have to fire Zach because he put Bryce's safety at risk. She reveals that she took her eyes off Bryce for one second, and then he was gone. Shay then confesses that she feels inadequate as mother since she thinks it should be instinctual, and she doesn’t seem to have it. The Photo Shoot Shay is next seen inside her limo with Brian when she find out that one of her songs has been leaked and her fans are trashing it. She tells Brian how the song wasn’t ready to be released yet, and wasn’t even mixed yet, and when he asks to take a listen to it, she’s off-key. She isn’t sure who could have leaked since she keeps all her stuff in her home studio. Zach then opens the door to give the two their smoothies, and he tells her that he should talk to her stylist Joanna who was there late last night, and might have seen something. She then tells Brian some time later she had a private investigator look into Joanna, and it turns out it was her who leaked the song after all and had lied to Shay about it. Apparently some fans offered her a huge bribe and she took it. When Brian says that Zach was right all along, she reveals that she had her private investigator look into him too, and shows him the video of Zach at the reunion panel in Vegas. When Brian keeps swiping, he finds out the private investigator got into Zach’s apartment, which showed his missing wallet there, and a board that had a younger Brian’s picture on it. The Table Read After telling Brian what her private investigator found on Zach, she is not seen and is merely mentioned. However Zach does ask Brian if Shay is pissed regarding him being Brian's son. Brian tells him that he hasn’t told her yet. Picture's Up Trivia * Brian refers to her as a red carpet assassin for her killer fashion style.The Reunion * She uses auto-tune in her songs to make herself sound better. The Table Read Photos shay.png|The Pitch ShayteachingherbackupdancerstheroutineinThePitch.png ShayandBrianfightinginBH90210S1E2ThePitch.png Episodes BH90210 (4/6) :The Reunion :The Pitch :The Photo Shoot :The Table Read :Picture's Up (mentioned) Notes and references